Angel and the Crescent Clan
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: finWhile Angel was alone you think he just mourned over his loss of not having Darla when the two lost each other? Think again. This is the story of Angel, his childes and their adventures...if you can call them adventures.
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer:_** _Do I own Buffy or angel? No I don't, which is a shame...It's such a good idea. xsighsx  
**Author:**_ _Flaire Delacour with Faith  
**Title:**_ _Angel and the Crescent clan_  
_**Spoliers:.....**none that I know of....  
**Couples:** erm....OC/Angel, and some others..most characters of which I created myself..well aside from Angel and Darla of course....  
**Summary:**_ _While Angel was alone you think he just mourned over his loss of not having Darla when the two lost each other? Think again. This is the story of Angel, his childes and their adventures...if you can call them adventures. (Put in Buffy category...will eventually involve buffy and Spike)_

Angel sat in his hotel room in Rome with his three little childes who he'd transformed over the last three years to create his little clan he'd affectionately called the Crescent clan.

Soleil, he'd called Adora, he'd picked up in France while he was searching for a good meal. She'd been a waitress in a local club. He'd fallen for her immediately and had changed her in his hotel room where he'd then slept with her the next night.

She had long brown hair with beautiful emerald eyes and had a signature tattoo on her shoulder blade of the French flag, next to one of an Angel in a heart.

Bronte, he called Zara, he'd found in Russia when he'd been looking for Darla after hearing she'd been there. She'd been a businesswoman who'd been on her way to her car. He'd charmed her with his Angelic face into having coffee and then changed her at her house when she'd invited him in.

Bronte had long ebony hair that flowed like black silk down her shoulders and grey eyes that twinkled when she was in a flirting mood. She had an Angel tattoo like Soleil but she also had a silver necklace with a claddagh ring threaded through it she'd been given by her boyfriend who Angel had killed after she'd been changed.

He and Soleil had lived with Bronte for many months before moving on to Greece where he discovered his little Angel, Flame, who'd been a slayer at the timeuntil he'd changed her.

But Flame was his favourite; he'd called her his Alysa because of that. He'd kept her for a week before changing her, in a way it had seemed a shame to change her but then again she was now his.

She had long strawberry blonde hair with blue eyes and an Angel tattoo like her fellow childes. She often wore a spiked dog collar around her neck that Angel had brought her for her birthday. She only wore it because she knew it turned on any guy whose attention she had.

Angel watched as his three children argued over the last bag of blood and grinned.

He'd taught them well.

"Angel! Tell Flame to give me it!" complained Soleil.

"Girls, girls. Give it here," said Angel.

Flame gave it to him and Angel poured the blood in to three separate glasses before leaving the girls to argue over the glass with the most in.

He walked to the window and looked out over the night.

"You Ok Angel?" asked Flame who'd come behind him.

"I'm fine my little Alysa. I was just thinking about my sire," sighed Angel putting his arm around her waist and kissing her lips lightly.

"Do you know where she is?" asked Flame in a whisper.

"No unfortunately. I haven't seen her in months. But having my girls around me is enough to help me forget her." smiled Angel.

"You shouldn't have to forget her," whispered Flame nibbling his neck when the two heard Bronte yell.

"Hey Angel can we go out now?" asked Bronte from where she was stood in front of the mirror.

"Yeah Zara just a sec." said Angel.

Flame kissed Angel on the cheek and went to finish getting ready for their night out along with Soleil and Bronte.

Angel went into his room and pulled on his boots before grabbing his Duster and going back into the main room.

He sat on the sofa and watched his childes chatter amongst themselves.

He loved then like his sisters, though he had closer relationships with Soleil since they'd spent several nights together in the beginning but more of an intense one with Flame.

She was his Darla, his lover as well one of his childes.

He snapped out his thoughts as the three girls grabbed their bags.

He pulled on his duster and led the way out the room.


	2. Enter new Childe and Grandchilde

**_Disclaimer:_** _Do I own Buffy or angel? No I don't, which is a shame...its a good idea. xsighsx  
**Author:**_ _Flaire Delacour with Faith  
**Title:**_ _Angel and the Crescent clan_  
_**Spoilers...**none that I know of...  
**Couples:** erm... OC/Angel, and some others. Most characters of which I created myself. Well aside from Angel and Darla of course...  
**Summary:**_ _While Angel was alone you think he just mourned over his loss of not having Darla when the two lost each other? Think again. This is the story of Angel, his childes and their adventures...if you can call them adventures_

Bronte and Soleil clung on to Angel's left arm while Flame clung to his right, her hand in his, her spiked ring making a deep cut in his thumb.

Angel led the way into a club and the girls separated from him to find suitable catches for supper.

Angel sat at the bar and waited for the drink he ordered when he saw a girl stood in a corner.

She looked like the type of girl who could twist Guys around her little finger with a look.

Angel grinned to him as he picked up his drink and approached her.

As he got closer her could see her more clearly. She had golden blonde hair that reminded him a little of Drusilla's lover and childe Spike. Her bright turquoise eyes were darting around the room as though she was looking for someone.

She was dressed in a little black dress, with sandals and there was a silver cross around her neck.

Angel ignored the cross, hoping she wouldn't use it on him and smiled at her.

"Hey, I noticed you while I was getting a drink. You want one?" asked Angel.

"Um yes please if you don't mind." smiled the girl weakly, it was obvious to Angel she was overwhelmed by his Angelic face.

"Not at all. Why don't we go talk out back? I'll bring the drink out to you there." smiled Angel before he made his way through the crowd toward the bar.

As he waited for his drink he saw the girl making her way out the back exit and grinned.

Just what he'd hoped she'd do.

He picked up his and her drinks and walked through the crowd to the back.

He cast gazes at Bronte, Soleil and Flame who all caught them and nodded before turning back to their toy boys.

Angel walked out and saw the girl was sat on a wall, she'd removed her cross, probably thought it was too intimidating.

Angel walked toward her and passed her the drink.

"I'm Angel by the way." said Angel as he sat down beside her.

"I'm Desiree." smiled the girl as she sipped her drink.

_'You certainly are!'_ Angel thought to himself watching her out the corner of his eye.

"I don't believe I've seen you around here before Angel." said Desiree.

"Oh I'm just passing through with my sisters. We're moving to Barcelona in a few days." said Angel.

"Oh...that's s shame." said Desiree her smile fading slightly.

"Why's that?" asked Angel.

"Well I was hoping I could get to know you better," said Desiree sipping her drink.

"Why not come with us? My sisters won't mind. They've got their boyfriends I deserve to have a guest too." smiled Angel putting his drink in his other hand before moving his arm around her waist.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude," said Desiree.

"Believe me I'm absolutely sure." assured Angel.

"Then I'd love to come." smiled Desiree.

"You fancy coming to my hotel? So we can talk?" asked Angel downing his drink and putting the glass down.

"Um I don't know." began Desiree when Angel kissed her lightly on the lips.

"We don't have to talk." whispered Angel.

"Let's go." smiled Desiree putting her hardly touched drink down and getting to her feet.

Angel got up and put his arm around her waist as he led her in the direction of he hotel.

When they went into the lounge Angel closed the door while Desiree looked around.

"So where are you from?" asked Angel as they sat on the sofa and he removed his duster while she put aside her bag.

"Oh I'm from Scotland actually. I moved here a while ago to..." said Desiree when Angel kissed her.

"I said we didn't have to talk." whispered Angel lightly stroking her cheek with his index finger.

"I'm better at talking than kissing," whispered Desiree looking coyly into his eyes.

"I wouldn't worry, you can easily learn." murmured Angel kissing her neck and licking it lightly to numb the bite he was going to give.

"I suppose." smiled Desiree kissing his lips lightly.

Angel nipped at her neck and felt Desiree freeze.

"You are so tense," said Angel.

"Yeah...I have a busy life style." said Desiree.

"Come here, I'll help you loosen up." smiled Angel facing her and turning her so her back was to him.

He gently massaged her shoulders and felt her relax as he lightly kissed the nape of her neck.

"You are so beautiful My Mia," murmured Angel kissing her neck.

"And your so handsome Angel." smiled Desiree tilting her head back.

"You feel like coming into my room? I'm better at massaging in there," said Angel stroking her back.

"Are you sure we can't just stay here?" asked Desiree as Angel kneaded her back.

"Anyone would think you don't trust me to restrain myself," whispered Angel not far from her ear.

He could feel the shiver up her spine as he continued to massage her.

"I do trust you," whispered Desiree breathlessly.

"Then let's go." said Angel trying to hide the smile on his face.

Desiree got up with him and let him led her into his bed he was sharing with Flame.

Angel sat her on the edge of the bed and told her to close her eyes as he hid all Flame's stuff under the bed.

He told her to open her eyes and Desiree opened them to see Angel smiling at her.

He kissed the top of her arm and could feel her getting relaxed again.

"Let your mind wander Mia, to a beautiful island with golden sand and crystal water." whispered Angel in her ear.

He numbed her neck again with his kisses and licked it as he felt Angelus longing to take over.

He could hear Desiree sigh with content as he removed his shirt and closed his eyes before he bit her deep in the neck.

He could hear her screaming with pain and Angelus was growling in his throat. He grabbed a razor blade from next to his bed and cut himself down his chest.

He pulled her lips to the bleeding cut and could feel her licking it lightly. He knew she was turning as she dug her teeth into his chest to get more blood.

"whoa, eager for more are we?" asked Angel after he'd licked the bite clean with his tongue while Desiree continued to bite into his chest for more.

"You have no idea!" gasped Desiree as his cut healed and she looked at him.

She had his blood on her lips and looked absolutely beautiful. She looked like a vampire queen who had been eating a subject and had come to her king for approval. She looked satisfied and deeply happy.

"You are beautiful my Mia. " whispered Angel as she lay back on the bed, lifeless and dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Flame….

Flame walked to the hotel with her toy boy Gavin she'd picked up at the club to see Angel's duster on the sofa with a bag.

Gavin had dark brown hair spiked up and green eyes that darted around the room. His chest was shown a little by his black shirt that was done up to the middle of his chest.

He had a dog tag around his neck along with a similar dog collar to Flame and he had a silver thumb ring with some Latin words engraved in it.

She could hear Angel growling from their room and bit her lip.

Those were the noises Angel had made when they'd been...she grabbed the guy beside her and dragged him into the room Bronte and Soleil were sharing.

She threw him on to Bronte's bed and ripped off his shirt in anger and bit him deep in the neck making him curse.

She felt herself change as she drunk from him and cut herself with her claw on the neck.

She grabbed him by the back of the neck and pushed his lips to the cut.

She grinned to herself as he drunk hungrily and knew that another guy was just what their small little family needed.

When he was done drinking and so was she, she kissed him on the lips before he fell on the bed dead.

She stroked his cheek and whispered, "don't worry my Sheridon we'll have plenty of time for that later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the next room…

"Angel kiss me," whispered Desiree sitting on his torso, her head above his as he woke.

"My pleasure." smiled Angel as she lowered her lips to his; he kissed her with such a passion. The type of which he'd only ever felt from Drusilla in those snatched moments when Spike had left them alone.

He could feel himself gasping and groaning as they rolled over and he took full control of the situation, kissing every inch of her body, grazing the bite he'd left with his fang so the barely healed cut began to weep and blood fell down her shoulder.

His eyes flashed gold before he lost control and he changed licking the blood off her dead body.

Angel soon stopped as Desiree fell asleep and heard someone curse in the next room.

He got out of the bed, pulled on a robe and walked out toward Bronte and Soleil's room.

He knocked on the door and heard someone get up from one of the bed and come o the door.

"Oh hello Angel." said Flame icily.

He could see she was dressed in a sheet and widened his eyes in part jealousy and part disbelief.

"What? Why should you have fun? I could hear you growling for her out there." shrugged Flame leaning against the doorpost.

"Alysa your not jealous? I mean I always..." began Angel trying to reason with his love.

" You always growl at new girls? Yeah right. No need to worry, I've got a guy now. Well actually I sired a guy now… so you can have that new bimbo of yours and not have to worry about me." said Flame with a small flirting grin.

"But Alysa!" began Angel.

"But what? Go back to what ever her name is," said Flame.

"Isolde!" groaned Flame's new vamp.

"Just a sec Sheridon, Isolde's just having a little trouble with a jealous sire." called Flame back into the room.

"Really? Well let me see him...maybe I'll be able to sort him out for you." said her childe from the bed.

"If you insist dear." smiled Flame as he got off the bed, wrapped a towel around his waist and approached the door.

"Gavin this is my sire Angel. Angel this is my Sheridon. Isn't he just the cutest?" purred Flame clinging to Gavin's upper arm.

"Adorable." muttered Angel.

"If you have a problem with my Isolde I suggest you talk to me about it instead of interrupting us in our intimate moments. Now if you don't mind..." said Gavin before he closed the door with a slam.

"That's my ickle Sheridon. Now where were we?" whispered Flame stroking Gavin's cheek as she kissed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel stared at the door when he heard Desiree calling him back.

He bit his lip and went into the lounge.

He sat on the sofa and sighed.

In a way he had deserved the way Flame had sired another man, it had been two years since he'd sired her and they'd had a good relationship since then.

But when he'd brought Desiree into it, he shouldn't have just expected her to be happy about it.

He leaned his head back against the sofa and looked to the ceiling trying to think of what to do.

" Angel… Are you OK?" asked Desiree as she walked out the room dressed in Flame's Robe and stood behind him.

"Maybe this was a mistake Mia. It's complicated enough having my Adora, Zara and Alysa without having you too." said Angel.

"But Angel, your my sire, if you let me go now, I don't know what I'll do." said Desiree.

"OK, how about you stay with our little family and I'll try and get you a nice Spanish boy while we're in Barcelona?" asked Angel.

"If you think that's best," said Desiree unsurely.

" I know you don't like this Mia, but my Alysa is already mad at me," said Angel.

"I understand." sighed Desiree sitting down beside him.

"I'll get you some blankets and pillows and you can sleep out here tonight," said Angel getting to his feet.

"But why can't I..." began Desiree when Angel interrupted.

"Because, if you sleep with me now it will be all the more harder for your inner Demon to let me go." said Angel.

He walked to a cupboard and pulled out a few pillows and a tartan blanket, which he put on the sofa beside her.

"Can I at least have something to sleep in? I doubt your Alysa will want me wearing her robe," said Desiree.

"I'll get you a shirt of mine," said Angel as he walked into his room and gathered together a shirt and her clothes.

He threw them to her and went into his room.

He sat on the bed he and Flame had slept in before, he could hear his Alysa and her Sheridon next door whispering.

He fell asleep listening to them and wishing Flame was back beside him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soleil and Bronte dragged into the hotel room the bodies of their toy boys and dropped them when they saw a young woman sleeping on the sofa.

She had bites on her neck similar to theirs and the two looked at each other.

They went knocked on Angel and Flame's door and expected Flame to answer, only to be surprised to find their sire.

"Angel, what's going on? Whose that girl and where's Flame?" asked Bronte.

"You two had best come in," said Angel.

The two walked in and sat on the bed while Angel closed the door and sat in-between the two.

"Girls, that girl is Desiree, my Mia, she's a new addition to the family." said Angel.

"But where's Flame? Why isn't she in here with you?" asked Soleil.

"Um she got mad at me for sleeping with Mia so she's next door with her childe Gavin." said Angel.

"She's a sire?" asked Bronte.

" Yeah. But I'm going to find Mia a boy when we're in Spain and maybe then Alysa will forgive me and we can be together again." said Angel.

"I doubt that's going to happen Angel. If she's going to sire a guy I think she's going to be with him for a long time." said Bronte when she looked at Soleil who was widening her eyes at her and shaking her head.

"What?" Bronte asked Soleil.

She then saw the look on her sire's face and knew what Soleil had been stopping her from doing.

"Oh I'm sorry Angel maybe I shouldn't have..." began Bronte.

"No its OK Zara. Your right. I just hope eventually she'll dump her 'Sheridon' and come back to me." smiled Angel.

"Well if Flame's got our room, where should we sleep?" asked Soleil.

"You too can sleep in here tonight. I doubt Flame will mind. You two go to bed, I'll go get the blood from the two guys your brought home." said Angel.

"I'll do it with you." said Soleil.

"No it's OK. You two need your sleep. I'll do it. I'll see you in the morning." said Angel getting up and leaving the room.

He closed the door behind him and picked up the bodies of the two guys Zara and Adora had brought home.

He took them into the kitchen and put the two on the table and got a knife and three jugs and four bowls.

He cut the fingers off the bodies and the legs off too and began to squeeze the blood out the cut limbs.

He could smell the blood and could feel Angelus inside him wanting to take over.

He looked away as the blood poured into the jugs and bowls and walked to the window when he was done.

He closed his eyes and prayed that tomorrow would be better.


	3. Angel's drunken episode, Mia meets sheri...

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Buffy or angel? No I don't, which is a shame...its a good idea. xsighsx  
**Author:** Flaire Delacour with Faith  
**Title:** Angel and the Crescent clan  
**Spoilers...**none that I know of...  
**Couples:** erm... OC/Angel, and some others...most characters of which I created myself…well aside from Angel and Darla of course...  
**Summary:** While Angel was alone you think he just mourned over his loss of not having Darla when the two lost each other? Think again. This is the story of Angel, his childes and their adventures...if you can call them adventures.

The next day...

Flame woke and went into the lounge to see Angel's girl from the night before asleep on the sofa.

She heard someone stir next door and soon Bronte and Soleil came out of Angel's room.

"Hey have you two seen Angel?" asked Flame.

"Nope, he left us your room last night while he went to get the blood out the two guys we brought home last night." said Bronte.

The three went to the kitchen and saw Angel sat at the kitchen table a jug filled with blood was beside him, a shot glass in his hand and he was asleep face down at the table.

Flame couldn't help but feel the anger she'd felt for her sire the night before disappeared at the sight of his Angelic face asleep.

"Hey he managed to get a whole lot of blood from them last night." said Bronte from the fridge.

Flame stroked the hair away from Angel's forehead as Bronte and Soleil poured themselves some blood.

"Is Angel in..." asked a voice and the three girls turned to see Desiree stood in Angel's shirt.

"You must be Mia? Angel told us about you last night." said Soleil.

"Are you the ones he described as sisters?" asked Desiree.

"Most likely. I'm Bronte, that's Soleil and she's Flame. You fancy some blood? Its freshly squeezed." said Bronte offering her the jug.

"Yeah thanks. So Flame you must be the Alysa Angel kept referring to last night," said Desiree taking the jug and glass Bronte offered her.

"That'd be me. Me and Angel are kind of a couple," said Flame.

" So whose this Sheridon that Angel told us about last night?" asked Soleil sipping her blood.

"Oh that's Gavin my Childe. He should be up by now, said Flame.

As if he knew he was being talked about Gavin came into the kitchen, dressed in his trousers, showing his top half and the tattoo on his chest of a phoenix and the heart that Flame had engraved into his shoulder with her fang last night.

"You must be Sheridon?" said Soleil looking him over with a flicker of interest in her eyes.

"I must. Flame you never told me there were more pretty ladies in this family of yours." said Gavin with a sly smile.

"Oi you! Watch, whom you're speaking to sonny Jim," said Flame slapping him playfully on the arm.

"Sorry ma'am." smiled Gavin playfully, putting his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"You fancy some blood Sheridon?" asked Bronte.

"Um I suppose. You got any vodka I can have with it?" asked Gavin.

Flame leaned over and smelt the blood in the jug Angel had been drinking from last night.

"I think this one has Irish cream in it. You want some of that?" asked Flame.

Gavin whispered something her ear that the other three didn't hear and Flame giggled waking up Angel.

"No one touch my blood!" exclaimed Angel bringing the jug close to him and hugging it to his chest.

"Now now Angel. I think you've had enough, whispered Desiree coming towards him.

"Need more. Too much hurt..." slurred Angel.

"Angel sweetie, I think you need a shower and some aspirin, said Soleil.

"Maybe I could do with an aspirin, said Angel letting go of the jug and clutching his head.

"Come on Angel, let's go have a shower," said Flame going to her sire and taking his arm, which she put around her waist.

"But Isolde..." began Gavin when Flame helped Angel up.

"Sheridon not now. I need to help my hung over Sire. Get to know the girls, I won't be long." assured Flame as she helped Angel out his chair and secured him before helping him toward the bathroom in their bedroom.

"Still want that blood Sheridon?" asked Desiree.

"What's your name?" asked Gavin reluctantly, taking Angel's place at the table while Bronte and Soleil made breakfast for the small family.

"I'm Desiree, but Angel calls me Mia, " said Desiree sitting down.

"Bit possessive isn't it?" asked Gavin.

"Excuse me?" asked Desiree.

"Well I studied the meanings of peoples names while I was at university. Mia means mine." said Gavin taking the jug that Desiree offered him.

"I didn't know that," said Desiree.

"What does Angel call the others?" asked Gavin pouring himself a glass of blood and putting some of the blood from Angel's Irish cream blend in it too.

"He calls Flame Alysa," said Desiree.

"Of course he would." said Gavin.

"Bronte, Zara and Soleil Adora." said Desiree.

"So he calls Flame Alysa meaning princess and Soleil Adora which means beloved one. He obviously considers her them to him." said Gavin.

"But what's with you calling Flame Isolde?" asked Desiree curiously.

"Oh that means Beautiful," said Gavin.

"And she calling you Sheridon?" asked Desiree.

"That means wild one. And believe me I was pretty wild last night." grinned Gavin.

"I don't even want to know," smiled Desiree.

"Well maybe one night I could show you how I got the name Sheridon?" asked Gavin with a sly smile.

"Maybe." smiled Desiree.


	4. Angel loves Flame, Flame loves Angel, Gr...

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Buffy or angel? No I don't, which is a shame...its a good idea. xsighsx  
**Author:** Flaire Delacour with Faith  
**Title:** Angel and the Crescent clan  
**Spoilers...**none that I know of...  
**Couples:** erm... OC/Angel, and some others… most characters of which I created myself…well aside from Angel and Darla of course...  
**Summary:** While Angel was alone you think he just mourned over his loss of not having Darla when the two lost each other? Think again. This is the story of Angel, his childes and their adventures...if you can call them adventures.

Flame undressed Angel and put him in the shower while she sat on the toilet looking through the toiletries for an aspirin.

"Have a good time with Gavin last night?" asked Angel as he washed his face.

"Um yeah...it was nice." said Flame.

"I missed you last night Alysa." whispered Angel from behind the shower curtain.

"I missed you too Angel. But I've got Gavin and you've got Desiree," said Flame.

"Actually, I don't have Desiree...I made it clear to her I love you. I'm going to try and dump her while we're in Barcelona." said Angel washing his hair.

"But Angel. You're her sire! You can't do that to her." said Flame.

"I don't want to do that believe me but if it's the only way to have you back I'll do anything." said Angel.

"Angel, you'll always have me. Just like you'll always have Drusilla and Darla. But sometimes what you need is to start a new family of your own." said Flame.

"You got that aspirin?" asked Angel after a moment of silence as he turned the shower off and put a towel around his lower half.

"Um yeah. Its right here." said Flame grabbing the box from her part of the toiletries and handing them to him as he came out the shower.

She paused as she saw the tattoo Angel had had done for her, a circle of Flames around a small Celtic cross on his left shoulder blade.

"Thanks. Shouldn't you be going back to your 'wild one?' asked Angel as he downed some aspirin and brought her out her thoughts.

"How did you know..." asked Flame.

"Never mind that. You go ahead. Tell the girls we need to pack. We're driving to Spain." said Angel.

"OK. Love you Angel." smiled Flame kissing his lips before she left the bathroom.

Angel sighed as he walked into his bedroom and got dressed.

He could hear his Alysa telling the others to pack and threw the towel he'd been using to one side.

He pulled on his boots and gathered together his luggage in the walker's backpack.

When he walked into the lounge with his duster under his arm he saw Desiree and Gavin flirting at the kitchen table over some cereal while Bronte, Soleil and Flame had gone to pack.

Angel threw his bag on to the sofa that Desiree had slept on before entering the kitchen.

"Well Desiree looks like you and Gavin were getting on well," said Angel pouring himself a mug of blood that he added cream, sugar and a shot of Irish cream to before he put it in the microwave.

"Oh yeah. We were just keeping ourselves occupied since we don't have to pack." said Desiree.

"OK. Well I'd best go help Flame," said Gavin finishing his cereal before getting to his feet.

Desiree smiled at Gavin who returned a weaker smile before he left the table.

" Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," said Angel taking his blood out the microwave and sipping it to taste the flavour before he added a little more cream to the concoction.

"Oh no we were finished anyway. You feeling any better now?" asked Desiree as Angel sat down beside her and she put her hand on his knee.

"Yeah I'm good. Still a bit hung over but what can I say?" shrugged Angel mixing in the cream before drinking the blood.

"So you all packed up?" asked Desiree.

"Yeah, maybe you should go get changed into your dress." said Angel indicating she was still in his shirt.

"I think I'll go ask Bronte or Soleil for an outfit I can borrow." said Desiree getting to her feet.

"Ok, don't be too long. Hurry the girls up we're leaving in half an hour." said Angel downing the last of the overly bitter blood before he got up.

Desiree kissed him on the cheek before heading towards Bronte and Soleil's room.

Angel got up and washed out the mug before grabbing the cooler from a cupboard, which also contained several bags, which he could divide the blood up into.

Angel picked a jug out the fridge and divided its blood between six packets, which he taped, shut and put in the fridge for the minute till the cooler was ready.

"Need any help Angel?" asked a voice.

Angel turned around and saw Gavin had obviously been pushed out of his and Flame's room.

Angle knew from experience when the girls were packing you didn't get in the way for fear of getting a piece of their fiery wrath and colourful language for annoying them.

"Um yeah thanks. Can you fill this cooler with ice from the freezer? Then maybe you can help separate the blood for travel," said Angel.

"OK." said Gavin grabbing a knife from a drawer and the cooler. He opened the door to the freezer and scrapped the knife along the icy bottom of the freezer, catching the lose shavings in the cooler.

The two males worked in silence and soon Angel had thirty-six bags of blood and Gavin had finished putting ice in the cooler and had started to help with the blood.

"So how long you known Desiree?" asked Gavin taping a bag Angel had pasted him.

"Not long. Why? You like her?" asked Angel pouring the last of the blood from the second to last bowl and passing the bag to Gavin.

"She's a very beautiful young girl. I hate to admit it Angel but you have the best taste in ladies," grinned Gavin as Angel moved to the last bowl.

"Its strange that my girls are beautiful. My Dru was kind of like Bronte but a bit like Flame too," said Angel.

"Whose Dru? Oh wait let me guess, she's another one of your childes?" asked Gavin.

"Yes she is actually. But I don't know where she is now. She disappeared with her childe spike over five years ago and I haven't them since," said Angel.

"Big family you have." said Gavin.

"It wasn't that big. Just me, Spike, Dru and Darla. But the family I have now is massive in comparison." said Angel a pained expression coming on his face as he mentioned Darla.

"Who was Darla?" asked Gavin quietly not wanting to pry his grandsire for information.

"She was my sire. I haven't seen her in three years. We were supposed to meet in Romania but she never turned up. I waited three weeks and she never turned up," said Angel biting his lip.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked," said Gavin.

"No it's OK. You weren't to know. Adora, Mia and Zara don't know about it. Alysa is the only person who does." said Angel pouring the last of the blood from the last bowl into the bag and passing it to Gavin before gathering together the bloody bowls and jugs and beginning to wash them under the hot tap.

"So you and Flame are close?" asked Gavin taping the last bag shut and putting it in the cooler with the rest.

"Something like that." said Angel putting the washed bowl to one side.

"Mind if I dry?" asked Gavin putting the tape to one side and reaching for a towel.

"No go ahead." said Angel.

"I know you're the Alpha male in this little family of yours and I'm not going to challenge that. I just hope you and I can get along," said Gavin drying the bowl, which he put back in the cupboard after he checked for no smears of blood.

"I suppose we could give it a try. For the girls sake." said Angel.

Gavin smiled as he picked up another bowl and watched his grandsire.


	5. getting set for spain

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Buffy or angel? No I don't, which is a shame...its a good idea. xsighsx  
**Author:** Flaire Delacour with Faith  
**Title:** Angel and the Crescent clan  
**Spoilers...**none that I know of...  
**Couples:** erm... OC/Angel, and some others…most characters of which I created myself...well aside from Angel and Darla of course...  
**Summary:** While Angel was alone you think he just mourned over his loss of not having Darla when the two lost each other? Think again. This is the story of Angel, his childes and their adventures...if you can call them adventures.

Flame had been watching her childe and sire talking from the doorway to her and Angel's room and couldn't help but smile.

She went into Bronte and Soleil's room where they were talking to the new girl.

"Hey girls you packed yet?" asked Flame.

"Nearly. I was just giving Desiree some clothes," said Bronte as she zipped up her duffel bag.

"Well Angel said we're leaving soon according to Des. We'd better hurry," said Soleil stuffing the last few things into her duffel bag before she zipped it up.

Desiree came out the bathroom dressed in a pair of jeans with embroidered patterns at the bottoms, a black top with a heart with wings and a halo and black leather boots.

"Well I'm all set," said Desiree holding the shirt of Angel's she'd been wearing before.

"Same here." said Bronte and Soleil in unison.

"Let's meet in the lounge in a few seconds then," said Flame before she left the room to gather her bag.

Desiree followed Soleil and Bronte out the room and watched as the two girls dumped their stuff next to Angel's backpack.

Flame dumped hers and went to the kitchen where her sire and childe were still talking.

"Angel we're ready." said Flame.

"OK just a sec. Gavin will you grab the cooler? I'll finish up here," said Angel as he grabbed the last bowl to dry.

Gavin nodded and put down the towel he'd been using and picked up the cooler.

He walked into the lounge leaving Flame and Angel alone.

"I heard you and Gavin talking," said Flame standing at the kitchen table watching Angel.

"Really? Interesting." said Angel drying the bowl he'd picked up and putting it in the cupboard.

"Angel I'm so glad you accepted him." smiled Flame moving behind him.

"I know you are." smiled Angel turning to her as he threw the towel to one side.

The two kissed and heard wolf whistling from the lounge.

"We'd better get going." said Angel taking Flame's hand.

He led her into the lounge and pulled on his duster.

The three girls pulled on theirs and that was when they realised that Gavin and Desiree need one as well.

"Um I've got one spare for Desiree." said Bronte rummaging around in her duffel bag for it.

"Yeah I think I've got one for Gavin too," said Angel.

When Gavin and Desiree had their dusters the four with bags grabbed them while Gavin grabbed the cooler with Desiree's help and the six made their way to the owner's van.

"Hey don't we have to pay?" asked Desiree as Angel and Gavin packed the luggage into the van.

"Nope. Angel took care of the owner as soon as we got here." grinned Soleil as she got in the back of the van with Bronte, Desiree and Gavin.

Flame sat in the passengers seat and waited for Angel who'd stole the keys from the office.

Angel sat in the driver's seat and started the engine.


	6. in spain, Bye Soleil, Bronte and their t...

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Buffy or angel? No I don't, which is a shame...its a good idea. xsighsx  
**Author:** Flaire Delacour with Faith  
**Title:** Angel and the Crescent clan  
**Spoilers...**none that I know of...  
**Couples:** erm... OC/Angel, and some others…most characters of which I created myself...well aside from Angel and Darla of course...  
**Summary:** While Angel was alone you think he just mourned over his loss of not having Darla when the two lost each other? Think again. This is the story of Angel, his childes and their adventures...if you can call them adventures.

Four days later...

The party of six arrived in Barcelona and went to a hotel where Gavin and Angel took care of the staff so they wouldn't be disturbed.

Angel came out to indicate the coast was clear and the four girls gathered together their luggage before following his lead in.

They made their way to the penthouse where Gavin had taken the remains of the blood to the freezer.

"Nice place." smiled Soleil as the girls went to call theirbedrooms.

Bronte and Soleil called one bedroom (the only one with two beds), Gavin and Desiree another and Angel and Flame the master.

Angel watched as Desiree and Gavin whispered to each other in front of the TV.

He and Flame had pushed the two together on numerous situations leaving them to get their act together one night when they'd stayed in a person's deserted house.

Desiree and Gavin had stayed up all night talking and it was obvious that since then they'd become closer, they'd even been spotted in composing positions.

Angel sat on his and Flame's bed watching Flame unpack.

Since Angel had turned Desiree and Flame had turned Gavin they'd forgiven the other and were back to their close loving relationship.

They were the parents of the small family with Bronte, Desiree and Soleil being their daughters and Gavin had moved from being the son Angel never had to, to part Angel's son and part Desiree's Boyfriend.

"Well here we are, in beautiful Spain." smiled Flame looking at the view from their window.

"Yep. Where do you feel like going next week?" asked Angel, lying back on the bed.

"I don't know, how about America?" asked Flame making her way to the bed and laying beside him.

"Maybe. In the mean time care to mark this bed?" asked Angel with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as they flashed gold and he moved his body over hers.

"Wouldn't mind." grinned Flame as he nipped her neck where he'd drunk from her in the beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bronte and Soleil changed and went to find some more dumb guys they could use for breakfast while Desiree and Gavin made out in front of the TV.

But that night didn't Bronte and Soleil come home. They'd changed two guys in an alley not far from a club they'd gone too and had taken their dead bodies to their apartment and stayed there that night.

The next day they arrived back at the hotel after coming back through the sewers, followed by their childes, Desiree and Gavin were still sleeping and so were Angel and Flame or so it appeared until Flame came out to do a head count for Angel.

"OK so Gavin and Des, Bronte and Soleil and two guys." said Flame as she did a circle and went back toward her and Angel's room.

Then she counted her fingers and realised there was more than needed.

She dashed into her room to tell Angel leaving Bronte and Soleil to fear their sire's wrath.

"BRONTE! SOLEIL!" roared Angel.

The two girls cringed and pushed their two guys onto a sofa opposite Gavin and Desiree before running toward Angel's room.

Flame came out and gave the two looks as she passed them and went to the kitchen.

The two gulped and went in the room one after the other.

Angel had sat up in bed so only his top half was visible.

Soleil had closed the door after her and the two stood facing Angel.

"Girls. Care to explain why you decided to drink from two guys you didn't even know?" asked Angel crossing his arms across his chest as he looked his childes over calmly but the two could tell he was angry from the way his eyes kept flashing gold.

"We weren't thinking, it was all her idea!" exclaimed Bronte pointing at Soleil.

"Oh thanks a lot!" hissed Soleil.

Angel sighed.

"Great another two mouths to feed. You know how hard it is to find enough for the six of us. It's going to be worst if we have to look for enough to feed eight," said Angel.

"I'm sorry Angel. But I love Kiel and I know Bronte loves Andrew," said Soleil.

"Really? And you've known them, what one night?" said Angel.

"Hey you and Flame did with Gavin and Desiree. At least we didn't sleep with them," said Soleil.

Angel rolled his eyes.

He'd known eventually she'd use this as an argument.

"Soleil, do as I say not as I do." said Angel.

"I'm leaving," said Soleil.

"And where do you expect your going to go?" asked Angel.

"I've learned enough survival skills from you to go my own way," said Soleil, stubbornly.

"Look Soleil, fine you can go. Just remember look out for Slayers. And will you do me a favour?" asked Angel.

"Sure what?" asked Soleil.

"If you see a blonde haired male vamp with a female brunette or a blonde female vamp alone get the message to me. I need to tell them about you guys." Said Angel.

"Um...can you explain. I might be able to look for them through news and stuff." said Soleil as she and Bronte sat on the bed either side of their sire.

"Girls I never told you but I had another smaller family with my Sire Darla, my childe Dru and her Childe Spike. I lost touch with them a while back so since then I've been taking care of you guys." said Angel.

"I'll see what I can do Angel. I'll try and find you so we exchange stories and stuff." said Soleil.

Angel kissed her cheek and she kissed his before she got up and left the room.

Bronte looked at Angel who smiled at her.

"Fine you can go with her. But I remember what I said, keep away from slayers and I expected to see you in four years time at the most. Take care of each other." said Angel kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Angel. I'll see you then." smiled Bronte kissing his cheek before getting off the bed and following Soleil's lead.

Angel sighed and could hear his two childes packing next door.

Flame came in and saw he was looking dejected.

"Angel are you OK?" asked Flame getting back into bed beside him.

"I think I've done the worst thing possible by letting them go." sighed Angel as Flame snuggled up next to him.

"I wouldn't be so sure. At least they can look out for each other. Besides they have two big strong vamps to take care of them." assured Flame kissing his cheek.

"I suppose. I'm just going..." began Angel.

"To miss them a lot? I know." smiled Flame stroking his features.

Angel sighed as he leaned back on to his pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Desiree and Gavin woke to see two strangers staring at the TV.

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't a dream?" asked Gavin rubbing his eyes.

"Because I see them too. I'll go talk to Sole and Bron, you distract them." said Desiree untangling herself from him.

"Awww do I have to?" whined Gavin as she got up.

"Yes, I won't be too long." assured Desiree kissing him before getting to her feet and walking toward Soleil and Bronte's room.

Gavin watched her go before turning to the two strangers.

"So...how's it going?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Desiree entered the room and saw Soleil and Bronte chatting while packing their bags.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Desiree standing in the doorway.

"We're leaving." said Soleil.

"What? Why?" asked Desiree.

"Well we feel that we can make it alone. Don't worry we've told Angel. We wouldn't be as stupid as to go without telling him." assured Bronte.

"But still...I'll miss you guys." said Desiree.

"I'll miss you too Des, you've become like a third sister to Me." said Soleil stopping what she was doing and hugging the blonde haired vampire.

Bronte followed suit and the three were crying as they clung to each other like a lifeline.

The three soon felt someone join in on their hug and they saw Flame was also in tears.

Desiree let go and left the two to be talked to by their mother figure alone.

"Girls, I want you to take care of yourselves," said Flame hugging the two to her.

"We will Flame." assured Bronte.

"We'd better get going we need to sneak back into the sewers," said Soleil.

The two gave their surrogate mother a final hug before pulling on their dusters and picking up their bags.

They left the room to see Angel and Gavin waiting for them.

Gavin approached his two 'sisters' and pulled them into a quick hug.

Then all that was left was to say a final good bye to their sire and leave with Kiel and Andrew to begin their new lives.

Angel hugged Soleil first and kissed her on the cheek before hugging Bronte and kissing her.

The two girls waved to their sire before taking their childes by the hand and leading them out the hotel suite.

Gavin was hugging Desiree who was crying and Angel was stood looking at the doorway his two eldest childes had left through.

Flame led him to the sofa and cuddled up to him.


	7. that night, the meeting of darla

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Buffy or angel? No I don't, which is a shame...its a good idea. xsighsx  
**Author:** Flaire Delacour with Faith  
**Title:** Angel and the Crescent clan  
**Spoilers...**none that I know of...  
**Couples:** erm... OC/Angel, and some others…most characters of which I created myself...well aside from Angel and Darla of course...  
**Summary:** While Angel was alone you think he just mourned over his loss of not having Darla when the two lost each other? Think again. This is the story of Angel, his childes and their adventures...if you can call them adventures.

That night...

The final four of the clan went around the demon pubs that Angel had told them about and that was when Angel saw her.

Darla was sat chatting up a young vengeance demon at the bar.

Angel left his two childes and his grand childe to see if it was really her.

"Darla? Is that you?" asked Angel cautiously approaching her.

"Oh Angelus. I never thought I'd see you again my darling." smiled his sire hugging him to her.

Angel noticed Flame, Desiree and Gavin coming toward him and smiled at Flame.

"Darla, there are some people I think you should meet." said Angel.

He put his arm around Flame's waist when she was beside him and could see his sire's smile fade slightly.

"Darla, these are my childes Flame and Desiree and Flame's childe Gavin. Guys this is my sire Darla." said Angel.

"You've certainly been busy." said Darla.

"Oh this isn't the full family. My two elder childes have just moved on with their two childes. I don't where their going, but they thought it was time to move on." smiled Angel.

"You've really had a lot of time on your hands my sweet Angelus." smiled Darla.

Angel smiled at her.

"Excuse me Flame mind if I talk to Angelus for a second?" asked Darla peeling Flame's fingers away from Angel's waist.

"I suppose not," said Flame.

"I'll be back in a moment Flame. Why not go buy Des and Gavin another round on me?" said Angel passing her some money.

Flame smiled unsurely at her sire but led Desiree and Gavin away.

" What's wrong Darla?" asked Angel turning to his sire.

"Where are Spike and Dru? I thought they were with you," said Darla with a frown.

"No they disappeared a few years ago," said Angel.

"Isn't that the worst of luck? I was wondering if we could get the old group back together," said Darla.

"I doubt Dru and Spike will want that Darla. You know what their like." smiled Angel.

"I know but I missed the mischief we used to get up to," said Darla.

Angel smiled sympathetically at his sire.

"I guess I'd better get to my childes. It was nice seeing you again Darla." said Angel kissing Darla on the cheek.

"Well actually my Angelus, I was thinking we join up again and do some more mischief ourselves," said Darla.

"I'd love to Darla, but I have people to take care of now. Besides, me and Flame are together I can't just leave her," said Angel.

"But Angelus..." pouted Darla.

"I can't Darla. Bye." said Angel leaving his sire as he went to where Flame was.

Flame smiled at him and handed him a drink.

"What did Darla want to talk to you about?" asked Flame.

"Oh we were just catching up." assured Angel putting his arm around her waist and kissing her forehead.

Darla narrowed her eyes at the couple and knew what she had to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flame and Desiree went to the girl's toilet leaving Angel and Gavin alone to talk.

"So what do you think of Angel's Sire?" asked Desiree as the two checked their make up.

"Um...she's interesting." said Flame.

"Your worried aren't you?" asked Desiree, watching Flame carefully.

"Why should I be worried? I mean just because I've heard that Angel and Darla were a couple and that Angel did everything for her why should I be worried?" asked the older Vampire, her hand shaking as she reapplied a second unnecessary coat of lipstick.

"Flame, Angel loves you. I can see by the way he looks at you. He wouldn't leave you because his sire decided to butt her way in," said Desiree.

"I don't know Des. I can feel some spark is between them. I just don't know if Angel can resist it or not," said Flame putting the lid on her lipstick with a sigh.

"I wouldn't worry Flame. Angel would never hurt you." assured Desiree hugging her.

"I hope your right." smiled Flame weakly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what did Darla have to say?" asked Gavin as he downed the last of his drink and gestured for another.

"Nothing much. We were just catching up. Oh and she wanted me to leave with her." sighed Angel.

"What? But you can't leave Flame..." said Gavin.

"That's exactly what I told her. But knowing Darla, that's not going to put her off." said Angel.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Gavin.

"I don't know...but I'm not going to leave Flame without putting up a fight first." said Angel.

He spotted his sire going into the female bathroom and prayed she wasn't gong to do anything stupid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well well, if it isn't Angelus' little 'Alysa'." jeered Darla standing in the doorway as Desiree and Flame turned to look at her.

"What do you want Darla?" asked Flame.

"I want you to leave my Angelus alone. You have no right to be with him. I'm his sire and you're nothing but a pathetic little childe," said Darla.

"Hm…. Let's see...Childe...sire... childe... sire..." said Flame gesturing a weighing scale, "nope I think the childe has my sire's vote."

"You listen here pretty youngthing, you won't have my Angelus forever...he will leave you...and believe me it won't be under pretty circumstances if I have my way." snarled Darla.

Flame rolled her eyes as the older vampire left, but inside she was scared that Darla was right.

"Flame...she's just jealous..." Desiree tried to assure her fellow childe when she saw her bite her lip.

"Let's go. I think me and Angel need to talk," said Flame before she dragged the younger girl out the toilets.


	8. promises and brawls

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Buffy or angel? No I don't, which is a shame...its a good idea. xsighsx  
**Author:** Flaire Delacour with Faith  
**Title:** Angel and the Crescent clan  
**Spoilers...**none that I know of...  
**Couples:** erm... OC/Angel, and some others…most characters of which I created myself...well aside from Angel and Darla of course...  
**Summary:** While Angel was alone you think he just mourned over his loss of not having Darla when the two lost each other? Think again. This is the story of Angel, his childes and their adventures...if you can call them adventures.

Angel looked up from his drink as Flame and Desiree came out the toilets not long after his sire.

He saw Flame didn't look too happy and she grabbed his arm and pulled him out the club leaving Gavin and Desiree alone.

"Something wrong Alysa?" asked Angel.

"Your sire just tried to warn me off you." said Flame angrily.

"Don't take it personally. She's always been possessive of me." assured Angel.

"Angel, please just promise me you'll never leave me," whispered Flame looking at him.

Angel could see Flame was feeling vulnerable and he smiled at her.

"I promise on my dead heart that I will never leave you," whispered Angel as he hugged her to him.

Flame smiled and Angel kissed her on the forehead

Angel bit his lip; he just hoped that he could keep the promise to his soul mate without offending his sire.

He led Flame back into the club and was immediately dragged back out again by Darla.

"Darla what the hell do you think your doing?" exclaimed Angel snatching his arm back from his sire.

"We need to talk Angelus," said Darla leading him down the alley.

"We have nothing more to say Darla, I'm staying with Flame." said Angel.

"Angelus...if you don't come with me to Bulgaria I will hurt Flame and you know I keep my promises." said Darla.

"You can't do that. I've already told you I'm staying with my childe," exclaimed Angel.

" Oh I have ways of making you agree Angelus. Thanes, Andre." called Darla.

Two Vampires jumped out from behind Angel and grabbed him by the arms.

"Angelus I don't believe you've met my two new Childes I changed while I was back home." grinned Darla.

"What do you want us to do with him Darla?" asked Andre tightening his grip on Angel's arm.

"Hm...How about roughing him up a bit? I'll go and distract His little childes," said Darla kissing Andre on the cheek before she left her three childes alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flame tried to look for Angel but only saw Darla re-entering the club with a grin on her face.

She snuck out the club by the back door and heard snarling.

She made her way down the back alley and saw Angel being beaten up by two vampires.

Flame bit her lip and felt her face change into vamp form; she knew she shouldn't get involved; Angel can take care of himself.

She tried to calm her inner demon as she crouched behind a bin.

Soon the two vampires left and Flame snuck out from behind the bin to see Angel on the floor.

"Angel, what was all that about?" asked Flame as she approached her sire.

"It was just Darla's way of trying to warn you off me and to persuade me to come with her to Bulgaria." sighed Angel as his black eyes healed and he got up.

"But you promised..." whispered Flame.

"I know... and I won't leave you without a fight. Now come on let's get the others before Darla's two goons come back." said Angel putting his arm around her waist.

Flame led him into the Club and gestured for Desiree and Gavin to come away from Darla.

The two followed Flame and Angel out the club and the group of four walked back to their hotel.


	9. more explainations and reassurance

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Buffy or angel? No I don't, which is a shame...its a good idea. xsighsx  
**Author:** Flaire Delacour with Faith  
**Title:** Angel and the Crescent clan  
**Spoilers...**none that I know of...  
**Couples:** erm... OC/Angel, and some others…most characters of which I created myself...well aside from Angel and Darla of course...  
**Summary:** While Angel was alone you think he just mourned over his loss of not having Darla when the two lost each other? Think again. This is the story of Angel, his childes and their adventures...if you can call them adventures.

When they arrived Angel explained to everyone what had happened.

"Then we have to get out of here," said Gavin, squeezing Desiree's hand.

"Whoa there Grandchilde, if anyone should leave it should be me. The reason Darla is threatening to hurt Flame is because of me," said Angel.

"But Angel you're our sire, we're not going to leave you with your sire who has obviously lost the plot." sad Desiree.

"It might be the only way," sighed Angel reluctantly.

He felt Flame shaking beside him, her head down and could tell she was upset.

"Can you excuse us a sec?" said Angel getting up from the sofa and helping Flame to get up.

He then led her into their room and closed the door behind them.

The two sat down on the bed and Angel put his arm around her shoulders.

"Flame... please look at me..." whispered Angel putting his hand under her chin and making her looked at him.

When she looked up Angel could see tears streaked down her cheeks, there was more glittering in her eyes and she was biting her lip to stop herself sobbing.

"You promised..." whispered Flame wiping the tears from her face with her hands.

"I know... but I want more than anything for you to be safe Alysa and if that means me going with Darla then I guess that's what I've got to do." said Angel wiping a tear she missed from the corner of her eye.

"But..." began Flame when Angel kissed her lightly on her cheek.

"Listen Flame, I will miss you, you'll never know how much I love you but I wouldn't be a good lover, sire or friend if I didn't protect you as best as I could." said Angel.

Flame bit her lip as more tears threatened to fall.

"So when you going to go?" whispered Flame hurriedly wiping the new tears from her eyes.

"I don't know, I'll have to let Darla and her goons know I've given in," said Angel.

"Well maybe you should go now..."said Flame looking away from him.

"Flame..." began Angel.

"No...just go... I'm sure Darla will be so happy to know she's won," said Flame getting up and turning her back on him.

"Flame... i don't want to go...you know that," said Angel.

"If you don't want to go then don't. Stay with me..." pleaded Flame desperately.

Angel took her arm and pulled her into his lap.

"Flame...listen... I love you, I do. But I'm sure a few years apart won't kill us. Besides I'm sure by then Darla won't even remember who you are." assured Angel.

Flame smiled at him weakly.

"Now why don't we forget about my deranged sire and catch up to where we finished last night." smiled Angel kissing her neck, hoping to distract her.

"I suppose that could be a good idea." smiled Flame.


	10. FIN, the next morning and tearful goodby...

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Buffy or angel? No I don't, which is a shame...its a good idea. xsighsx  
**Author:** Flaire Delacour with Faith  
**Title:** Angel and the Crescent clan  
**Spoilers...**none that I know of...  
**Couples:** erm... OC/Angel, and some others…most characters of which I created myself...well aside from Angel and Darla of course...  
**Summary:** While Angel was alone you think he just mourned over his loss of not having Darla when the two lost each other? Think again. This is the story of Angel, his childes and their adventures...if you can call them adventures.

The next morning...

Angel woke up with Flame beside him, her hair was over her face and her eyelids flickered.

Angel smiled at her and stroked her hair from her face; his fingers lingered on her lips, stroking them lightly.

He saw a smile spread across her lips and looked at her eyes to see they'd opened.

"Morning Angel." smiled Flame lightly.

"Morning Alysa." whispered Angel kissing her lips.

"Angel, you have a visitor!" called Gavin.

Angel frowned and saw Flame biting her lip nervously.

He knew she feared that Darla was at the door just like he did

"I'll be just a sec." called Angel rolling out of bed and pulling on some trousers.

He smiled a reassuring smile at Flame who smiled back weakly.

Angel rubbed his eyes as he opened the door and walked out to the lounge.

Darla stood in the lounge dressed in a long red dress with a duster around her shoulders; her blonde hair was flowing around her shoulders and a smile on her lips, no doubt from the fact that she had won the battle and the war.

"Hello there Angelus." smiled Darla.

"Darla. How'd you find me?" asked Angel closing the door to his bedroom.

"Andre followed you last night. He's such a good little stalker," grinned Darla.

"What do you want?" asked Angel as they sat down.

"Well Andre heard you telling your little Flame that you were going to come with me." smiled Darla.

"Ah... yeah that." said Angel with a weak smile.

"So I just thought I'd come here and hurry you up. Me and the guys are moving on to Bulgaria today," said Darla.

"Oh... guess I'd best go pack then." said Angel.

"Yep guess you had. Don't take too long Andre and Thanes are waiting in the sewers," said Darla.

Angel rolled his eyes but nodded reluctantly.

He got up and went to his room where Flame was up and dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a black top with Flames on.

"She's here isn't she?" asked Flame sitting on the bed as Angel began to pack.

"Yeah, looks like I'm going to Bulgaria." smiled Angel weakly as he pulled on a black shirt and shoved his feet into his boots as he stuffed the rest of his stuff into his bag.

He watched as Flame bit her lip and passed him his duster.

Angel pulled his second jacket out his bag and put it around her shoulders.

"Keep this. I'll come back for it and when I do I'll have to come find you." smiled Angel as he put his duster on.

"Thanks." smiled Flame weakly clinging to his jacket.

"Don't worry Flame. We will see each other again and remember what ever happens I love you," said Angel hugging her to him and kissing her.

"ANGELUS! Time's a wasting!" yelled Darla.

"Coming." sighed Angel picking up his bag and walking out the room.

Flame put her arms in his jacket and followed him out the room.

Gavin and Desiree were stood outside their room dressed in bathrobes watching Darla.

"About time. I was beginning to think you'd jumped out the window or something," said Darla.

"Can you take this to your goons? I just need to say my goodbyes." said Angel handing her his bag.

"Sure, don't take too long though." said Darla taking the bag and leaving the flat.

Angel moved to Desiree and Gavin knowing his goodbye with Flame was going to be the hardest.

"I'm going to miss you Angel," whispered Desiree as he hugged her to him.

"I'll miss you too Mia." smiled Angel kissing her on the cheek.

He moved to Gavin and hugged him in a brotherly way.

"Take care of Alysa and Mia for me Gavin." said Angel.

"Will do. Bye Angel." smiled Gavin putting his arm around Desiree's waist as she began to cry.

Angel then moved to Flame who smiled at him weakly.

"Bye Angel. I love you," said Flame as Angel hugged her.

"I love you too Alysa. And remember what I said." said Angel kissing her before he let her go.

He heard Darla calling for him from the lobby and sighed.

He gave his childes and grandchilde one last smile before he left.

Flame burst into tears and fell to the floor, Desiree and Gavin beside her comforting her and assuring her they would see him again, though they were just as uncertain as she was.

Fin!


End file.
